1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a system that has a fuel distributor and a holder, which is used to fasten the fuel distributor to an add-on structure, especially of an internal combustion engine, and particularly relates to the field of fuel injection systems for the high-pressure injection in internal combustion engines.
2. Description of the Related Art
One fuel-injection device is known from published German patent application document DE 10 2005 009 740 A1. The known fuel-injection device is characterized by a sound-decoupling design. In this particular case, a fuel distributor line is fastened to a cylinder head of an internal combustion engine with the aid of connecting means. At least one damping disk is provided in the region of the connecting means. Such damping disks may be situated in the area below a screw head of the connection means, with seating directly on the fuel distributor line or with seating directly on the cylinder head, so that the high-pressure injection system, made up of the fuel distributor line and a plurality of fuel injection valves, is even more effectively decoupled from the cylinder head and has better sound-insulation.
The fuel-injection device known from published German patent application document DE 10 2005 009 740 A1 has the disadvantage that considerable loading of the damping disks can arise in the region where the fuel distributor line is fastened to the cylinder head, via a tightening torque of the connecting means, which leads to premature fatigue over the course of the service life. A tightening torque that is too weak, on the other hand, may result in insufficient damping and premature wear due to the resulting movement play, especially in the mounting region.